The past never forgets
by chrisdavis
Summary: Somebody from Diane's past comes back to hurt her. Notice the rating. Will/Diane friendship, Diane/Kurt. Nothing is mine, no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Will walked out of his office and could see nobody around, except of Diane, of course. It was nearly one in the morning, so he went to her office to tell her to go home. He took a few steps into her office, but she didn't notice him, she didn't even move. She was staring at something that was on her desk, and Will could tell there was something wrong. She seemed almost frightened about something.

"Diane? Diane are you okay?" Asked as he got colder to her desk, but got no response.

Diane had been getting ready to leave when she had noticed a blank envelope resting on her desk under some papers the messenger had brought earlier. It gave her a bad feeling, so she sat on her chair, put on her glasses and opened it. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She started to remember everything…

_Stern had called her to his office, she knew this could be anything. He was nearly never around their firm, but when he came back, everyone had to do what he wanted. It was difficult enough to have to split the job he didn't do between her and Will, and on top of that having to hear his complains about how it should have been done. She found him sitting on his chair, looking at some files._

"_Diane, I've got something for you." He said without looking at her._

"_Jonas, you know I don't have time for new cases." She knew it would be a nightmare to take one of his cases with him still here._

"_This one is worth it. You will be defending a man accused of murder, drug dealing, extortion and something else among those lines. He will pay more than what we normally charge, and he asked specifically for you as his lawyer. So you will do it Diane." He was serious now, so she knew she had no choice. _

"_Okay, I'll do it. Is he guilty?" She had a bad feeling about this one. _

"_He wouldn't tell me. He wants to speak only to his lawyer: you." He was looking straight at her now, and that made her more nervous. _

"_When can I meet him?" Asked Diane._

"_He is waiting for you in your office right now. Go and start working." With that, he gave her the files he had been reading and sent her to her office. _

_Diane couldn't believe what she was reading. This man was accused of torturing and murdering his wife and kid, of distributing and selling drugs, of torturing various men until nearly killing them, of murdering two police officers, and many more charges. But this time the trial was about the murder of his family, and Diane hated that. The guy told her he was the head of a drug dealing company, and told her something about what he did every day. _

"_Mr. Guerrero, I need to know the full truth to be able to win this case. Did you kill your wife and kid?" Asked Diane. She hoped he would say he didn't do it, but she knew it was not true. _

"_Yes, I did it. I tortured them, and when they pleaded me to kill them, I did it. I thought they would last much longer, but they were weak. Not like you, Ms. Lockhart, you seem a very strong woman." He said this as if he was telling her about a new restaurant down the street. _

_He seemed to enjoy watching the photos of what he had done, and Diane could not help but to feel sick. This man had this effect on her, he made her sick. It was horrible enough to do that to someone, but he had done it to his wife and son. She could still see those pictures in her head every time she has nightmares. _

_The trial had gone from bad to worse, the police had very strong evidence against him, several witnesses had seen him in his house at the time of the murder, it was his gun and his prints were all over the scene. Besides, the neighbors had hear him torturing them and then coming out of his house covered in blood. Also they had the clothes he had worn that night, the car he had used to escape from the scene and a lot more evidence. She had known it was a waste of time trying to win, but her client didn't want a settlement. _

_She could still hear his voice in his head, shouting at her when the jury found him guilty. He had tried to kill her n the court room, but the police officers had grabbed him before he could touch her. _

"_I swear I will kill you Diane Lockhart! Just as I killed my wife and son! When I get out of jail I will find you and kill you!" He shouted as they were taking him away. _

That had happened when they had just started the firm, but she still had nightmares about the day he would walk out as a free man. And now, this letter. She couldn't believe it had been so long since she last saw him. Diane could hear someone calling her name, but was too busy remembering and couldn't answer.

Will got closer to her, and touched her shoulder. She jumped a little, and turned her head to look straight at him. She looked scared and worried. She hadn't seen her since… the Guerrero trial. But he wasn't supposed to get so soon. Something must had happened.

"Dine, are you okay? What happened?" He was really worried now.

"Uhm… I just… read this." She handed him the letter she had just read.

Will couldn't believe it. It was from that man, Guerrero, saying he was out early due to good behavior and threatening Diane. He had promised her to torture her and kill her in horrible ways, and now he was free. Now he was scared for Diane too, but he needed to protect her.

"Diane, when did this was delivered?" He asked gently, as he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I found it on my desk." She was less scared now, because Will was by her side, and could think a lot better.

"Okay, Diane. We need to take this to the police station, and make sure they catch him again. Come on, we have to do this as soon as possible." He said as he started to walk to the door with the letter.

Will helped Diane into her coat, and they both went to the police station in his car. It was nearly deserted, and they quickly found detective Summers, who was in charge of the hole Guerrero case.

"Hello Ms. Lockhart, Mr. Gardner. What can I do for you?" Asked detective Summers.

"Hello detective Summers. This letter arrived at the office today. Can you explain it?" He handed him the letter, and after a while the detective spoke again.

"Well, Guerrero got out yesterday, but this is enough to put him in jail again. I'll start working on finding him right now." He said.

"What? Do you mean he is not in house arrest or anything? How is this possible?" A very angry Diane asked.

"He was under house arrest, but he asked permission to go to the hospital, and a police officer disconnected the system. We haven't heard from him since then, but we are looking for him." Said the detective.

" Okay, so what do we do? Just wait?" Asked Will, calmer than Diane. His priority was Diane's safety, he could get mad later.

"I suggest you don't stay at your house Ms. Lockhart, just pick the things you need and go somewhere else. You shouldn't stay alone either, and we'll call you when we get him."

Diane and Will left the police station and got into his car. They were both silent, listening to the radio, until Will talked.

"Diane, I know you don't like me asking, but have you talked to Kurt?" Said Will in a very calm voice.

"Yeah, we were supposed to have lunch tomorrow. Why?" Asked Diane.

"Because you heard what the detective said: you shouldn't be alone, and you shouldn't stay at your house. So I was wondering if you would stay with him or with me." Said Will in a serious tone.

"I could call and ask, but it's late… Besides, I have Justice with me all the time, and I am a big girl, I can take care of myself" Said Diane. She didn't like to be babysat by anyone.

"Diane, I get that you don't like this, and if you don't wanna call him, okay. But you are not staying either alone or at your house. You are coming to my place or going to his place. And don't say you can't leave Justice alone, I bet Kurt wouldn't mind having him around, and I don't." Will had to be strong this time, it didn't matter how hard she got, he was not risking her life.

"Okay…But can we go to pick up some of my things?" She knew it wasn't worth fighting, he would win anyways.

"Yeah, sure. Everything will be okay Diane, don't worry." Will said. He could tell she was really scared, and he knew it took a lot to scare Diane Lockhart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at Diane's apartment, and Will got in fist to make sure everything was okay while Diane waited in the hallway.

"You can come in, everything seems fine." Said Will.

"Thanks. I'll just go upstairs for some things." Said Diane.

"Okay. I'll go with you to make sure there's no one there." Said Will and gave her a gentle smile, which she returned.

They were moving towards the stairs when Justice came out running to Diane and barking at Will. As soon as Diane saw him, a smile appeared on her face. She picked him up and stroked his head.

"Hi baby, where have you been?" Diane said with a motherly voice.

Will smiled, he liked seeing Diane happy.

"Hey boy, it's been a while." Said Will to the dog while he stroked his ears.

They continued walking and reached her room on the second floor. She entered her closet to get the clothes she needed, and Will took advantage of this moment to call Kurt.

"Kurt, it's Will." He said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt asked with a sleepy voice.

"Something happened, Diane is okay, don't worry. Can we go to your place for the night?" Will said. He had figured out it was better if they both were there to make sure nothing happened to Diane.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you? What happened?" He was fully awake now, and getting very worried.

"We are at Diane's place. I can't tell you on the phone, it's a long story, but I'll tell you when we arrive." Will knew Diane would want to tell him herself, and he decided to respect that.

"Okay, I'll have everything ready. See you in about an hour?" Kurt said. He had a lot to do and had to know how much time he had to do it.

"Yeah, maybe a little more than an hour. Bye." Will hung up and went to check on Diane.

Diane had entered her closet and started to gather all she needed when she noticed something out of place. She got closer to the drawer where she kept her pajamas and noticed it was half opened. She should have called Will, but she was just not thinking clearly. So she opened it, and found a bunch of photos where her pajamas had been. She took them with a shaky hand, and couldn't believe what her eyes saw.

Will got into Diane's walk-in closet, and found her sitting in the floor surrounded by photos. He quickly looked at them, and noticed they where all of her except for one, in which he appeared too. He noticed also that they had all been taken between that day and the day before that, so it had been Guerrero himself who followed her. The scarier thing was that she appeared in her pajamas in her house in some of them, so he had been really close, and he had been in her closet to leave them.

"Diane, Diane come on. Get up, we gotta get out of here." Will said as he picked up the photos, the bag with Diane's things and helped her up.

"Wll, I… Justice." She was so scared she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Yes, Diane, don't worry. I'll take him." He carried Justice and grabbed Diane's arm to make her walk faster.

They got into his car and he put her things o the back seat. Diane carried Justice and silently stroked his fur. Will noticed her eyes were very wide and she had an expression he had never seen on her before: one of complete fear. Any other woman he knew would be crying by now, but no Diane Lockhart. He knew she didn't cry when someone was watching, and he could also tell she was fighting back the tears he saw in her eyes. Maybe Kurt could do something about that, maybe she let him see her in a week position more than she let him. He figured the best thing was to tell her they were going to Kurt's place and not his; she would be really upset –more than she was now- if he didn't tell her.

"Diane." At the mention of her name she jumped slightly, but she turned to look at him. "We are not going to my place tonight, we are going to Kurt's. I figured it would be best if we were both there to protect you." He said.

He was looking at the road, but could tell she had gone back to looking outside the window and stroking Justice's head, who was asleep by now.

"Diane, are you okay with that?" He was worried she hadn't said a word about them talking behind her back, or making her stay there, or nothing at all.

"Yes." She said in almost a whisper.

He knew she needed support now, so he put his hand on her forearm and gave it a light squeeze.

"Diane nothing's going to happen to you, I promise." He gave her forearm another light squeeze and returned his hand to the wheel.

"Thanks Will." She said and seemed to relax a little.

They were half way to Kurt's place now, and they remained silent and listening to the radio for the rest of the way. He knew she loved classical music, so he put on her favorite station and listened to Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, etc. They arrived at Kurt's farmhouse and as they were getting out of the car, he opened the door. He came hurriedly towards the car and hugged Diane, who hugged him back.

"Are you okay honey?" Kurt asked. He had never seen her look so scared.

"I'm fine." Was her only response as she buried her face further in his chest.

Kurt could feel her pressing herself as closer as she could to him, and could feel her arms holding at him as if her life depended on it. He was getting more and more worried. What could had made her so upset?

Will finished getting her stuff out of the car and carried Justice with one arm.

"Hey, Kurt, I hope you like dogs." Will said looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, no problem. I love them." Kurt said. "Hey, let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

They all got inside, Kurt holding Diane's hand and Will carrying her bag and Justice. It was nearly four, and the sun would rise soon, and Kurt knew they all needed to sleep. He had figured Diane would sleep in his bed, after all she had before, and had arranged the guests room for Will.

"Hey, I'll show you where you'll sleep Will, or we can eat something if you are hungry." Kurt said.

"No thanks man, I'm okay. I'm just tired." Will said.

"Do you want something to eat honey?" Kurt asked Diane. She was still holding his hand very strongly, and couldn't wait to be alone with him so he could hold her and calm her.

"No, I'm really tired though." Diane answered.

"Okay then. Will, come on, your room is down this hallway." Kurt said.

They all started walking down the hall with Justice following close behind. Kurt showed Will where everything was and gave him one of his pajamas to wear. Kurt and Diane left and headed for his room. He was carrying her bag, and Justice still followed them.

"Diane?" Kurt said.

"Yes?" Diane answered.

"Does Justice sleeps in your room?" He said.

"Well… No, not usually." Diane responded.

"Then… Where do you want him to sleep?" Kurt said looking at her as they crossed his bedroom door.

"Don't worry, he'll find somewhere. We brought his bed but he nearly never uses it. He prefers my sleepers as pillows, or the couch. You don't mind?" Diane asked.

"No, of course not. I like dogs." Kurt said with a big smile. He liked how Diane and Justice interacted, it brought out a motherly side of her he saw almost never.

"Heard that baby? You can sleep anywhere you want. Now go, find some spot you like." Diane had crouched and was talking to her dog. Justice went running to explore Kurt's house and he chuckled.

"What?" Said Diane.

"Nothing…"Said Kurt and Diane gave him a look. "I just like the way you talk to Justice. He is a cute little fellow, I really like him." He said with a smile.

Diane just looked at him and hugged him. Kurt hugged her back, and felt she was shivering.

"Honey, you are shivering. Let's get you into something warmer." He said and broke the hug.

He could see she was very stressed, but she wasn't so scared as she had been when they arrived. He opened the bag and couldn't find her pajamas, and she was defiantly not wearing them. So he got one of his t-shirts, pajama pants, and a sweatshirt and handed them to her.

Diane smiled at Kurt and said "Thank you" in almost a whisper. She walked to his bathroom and got changed. When she got out, Kurt was opening his bed for her. He flashed her a smile and patted his bed. She left her clothes on top of her bag and walked towards him.

"Get in, it is really warm." He told her.

She did as she was told, and he tucked her in. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek and got to his side of the bed. He got in and Diane snuggled close to him. He put his arm around her and couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"Diane, what happened?" He said.

She had known she had to tell him about it, but she never thought it would be this hard. She stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to find the words to explain it to him. Kurt respected her, and didn't push her. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. Diane took a deep calming breath and started the story. By the time she ended, he didn't knew what to say.

"And… Is he out of jail now?" He asked. She hadn't told him that part yet, and could feel her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. He got out yesterday. He sent me a letter to my office, and we found some pictures he took of me yesterday and today on my closet. That's why we came here." Diane was crying now. She was so afraid and felt so helpless that she couldn't stop the tears. Besides, remembering about that murder always made her want to cry. Kurt hadn't realized she was crying until he felt his shirt starting to get wet. He looked down at her and saw silent tears running down her face.

"Diane, honey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you, okay? Shhh… It's going to be all right." Kurt said this as he ran his hand up and down her back and with his other hand tried to wipe away all her tears.

Diane calmed after a while, and flashed him a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She couldn't finish because Kurt kissed her. "It's okay honey, that's why I am here for." He said and kissed her forehead.

Diane just smiled and closed her eyes. She was really tired and fell asleep very quickly. On the other hand, Kurt stayed up about an hour to make sure she didn't woke up with nightmares or needing something. After that, he was so tired he couldn't resist anymore and fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt got up around ten to a sleeping Diane. She was still snuggled with him and looked calmer than before. He stayed there some time, just watching her sleep, but his stomach started making funny noises. After all, he was used to having breakfast around five; it was natural that he was hungry by now. He got out of bed slowly and headed for the kitchen. There he found Will drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Will. How did you sleep?" Kurt said.

"Morning Kurt. Very well actually, thanks for everything." Will said as he looked up from the paper. "How's Diane?" He asked.

"She started crying when she told me what happened. She is still sleeping, but I'm worried for her." Kurt said as he started baking some pancakes.

"Yeah, she was very scared, this man really gets to her." Will said.

Just then Justice came running towards Kurt and sat looking at what he was baking.

"I think he's hungry. Should we give him something?" Kurt said.

"Well, if Diane never finds out, she can't kill us, so… I say yes, give him something." Will said.

Kurt gave Justice some bread and he took off running with his breakfast. They sat at his kitchen table and chatted as they finisher their breakfast. Kurt was putting their dishes on the sink when Diane walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning honey." Kurt said smiling. He loved how she looked in the mornings.

Diane said nothing and hugged him. He hugged her back and she buried her head into his chest. He chuckled a little and moved his hand up and down her back. Then he handed her a cup of coffee. She took a sip and started to fully wake up.

"Morning. The coffee is really good." She was still in Kurt's arms.

"Thanks." Will said. "I made it."

Diane froze. She had thought Will would be still sleeping and she had got all cozy with Kurt. He would tease her about this until the end of time. Great, this was just what she needed. She turned her head to look at Will and he was smiling at her. He noticed the look she gave him and decided to don't tease her about it.

"Diane, it's okay. I won't say anything to anyone." He said.

"Thanks Will." She said with a little smile.

"Hey, I made you pancakes, want some?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I love them." Diane said smiling.

She went to his kitchen table and made herself comfortable. Will was still reading the paper when they heard Diane's phone ringing. She had left it on the living room the night before, so she went to answer. It was an unknown number, but she didn't save all her clients numbers, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello Diane." She remembered that voice very well, and she hated it. "I've been looking for you."

Diane froze in her place. Luckily she was reentering the kitchen when she answered, so Kurt and Will came running to her side and could hear everything.

"Don't think you can hide forever, I will find you sooner or later." It was Guerrero's voice. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I have been thinking what to do with you, but let's keep it as a surprise." After that, he hung up the phone.

Diane couldn't move. She could feel the fear taking over her body completely. She just stood there with the phone pressed to her ear. What if he found her? Would Kurt and Will be able to stop him? Or will he kill them too? She had seen what he was able to do, and he had promised to do worst things to her. She was starting to panic now.

"Diane, Diane look at me." Kurt grabbed her and shook her a little. "Hey, you're okay, nothing will happen to you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

Diane finally started to respond to Kurt and let her phone fall to the floor. She hugged him and Kurt just held her and whispered soothing words into her hair. Will rubbed her back trying to calm her, but in fact he was nervous too. After a while, Diane let go off him.

"I'll just go to the living room." She didn't looked at Will or Kurt as she said this.

Diane realized she was suddenly very cold, so she wrapped her arms around herself. She sat at Kurt's couch and Justice came running to her. He jumped on top of the couch and climbed on Diane's lap.

"Hey baby." Diane said and held him in her arms.

Justice responded by licking her hand and letting her run her fingers through his hair. Diane was thinking about Guerrero and the murder when Kurt sat beside her. She jumped a little and seemed scared for a second, but then snuggled with him. Kurt put his arms around her and Justice remained on Diane's lap.

"Where is Will?" She asked.

"I'm here." Will said as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"We need to go to the firm. It's Wednesday, we are supposed to be working." She said.

"I know, but it's more important to keep you safe. We can manage things from here." Will said.

He wouldn't let Diane go to work, Guerrero had been in her office. Nothing would stop him from getting in the building again, and he wouldn't risk Diane's life. He wouldn't go either, just in case Guerrero found her here. It would be easier to beat him if Kurt and he stayed together. Diane seemed to give up for now, she knew how serious this situation was.

"Okay, but we can't stay here forever." She said.

"I know, but let's worry about forever when it's time to worry about it." Will said.

"Hey, I was supposed to go shopping for groceries and stuff today." Said Kurt. "I mean, if I don't go we won't starve to death, but we will have to manage with what we have left."

"No, I think it's safe if we go together." Will said, and them seemed to remember something. "Diane, can I have your phone?" He said.

"Why?" Diane said. She didn't like people going through her phone.

"Just give it to me Diane." He was getting impatient.

Diane handed him her phone and he took out the battery and SIM card, and then crashed the card.

"Hey! How am I supposed to use it?" Diane was pissed now.

"He can trace your phone. If he has your number, he was probably doing that by now." Will said. "We'll get you a new one when we go shopping, I'll pay for it."

"Uhm… Thanks Will." Diane said. She hadn't thought about that.

"I think if w get changed and leave in half an hour, we can be back for a late lunch. What do you say?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be good." Diane said.

They got up and headed for their rooms, and Justice stayed at the couch sleeping.

**Please review and tell me if I should keep writing this story. Ideas of what you would like to happen are also welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

Diane and Kurt entered hi room, and she started to go through her things without even looking at him. Kurt knew she was strong and didn't like people knowing she had a soft side, but he could read her like an open book. He knew she was trying to act like everything was normal, but was sure that as soon as she was alone, she would break down. It was written all over her. She got into his bathroom, so he changed in his room.

Kurt had been waiting for Diane for forty-five minutes now. They should be in the supermarket right now. He got near his bathroom door and knocked. There was no response. He knocked again.

"What?" Diane answered. Her voice sounded hoarse; she had been crying.

"Diane, are you okay?" He was worried and wanted to help her.

"I'm fine." She sounded less aggressive, and Kurt was sure she was still crying.

"Can I come in?" He said.

Kurt waited a while, but got no response. So, he decided to open the door and hope for the best. He didn't had a lock on his bathroom door, so it was not a problem to get in. Diane had her hair still wet from showering, and was changed into a black pair of jeans and a blouse. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw Kurt she tried to smile and wipe away her tears, but failed. Kurt quickly sat beside her and hugged her. It was too much for Diane and she started sobbing. She had tried to keep it all bottled inside her, but it had been too much to handle. Now she was feeling ashamed for breaking down and letting Kurt see her like this. But she let him comfort her, and hung on to him as she cried.

Kurt rubbed her back and made soothing sounds into her hair, but she wouldn't calm down. It had been so long since she had cried this hard that she couldn't stop. Her whole body shook with each sob, and Kurt thought she was never going to stop. He hugged her harder and she buried her face farther into his chest. His shirt was now wet from her tears. He rocked them both slowly, as he kept whispering soothing words into her hair, and she calmed little by little. After a while her breathing had normalized, and she had stopped crying. Kurt looked down at her face and realized she had cried herself to sleep. He carried her to his bed and covered her. The shopping could wait, so he went to let Will know.

Will was getting really impatient. It had been an hour and a half since they had gone to their rooms. Diane was a woman, but it couldn't possibly take her this long to get ready. He then heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Kurt, finally…Where's Diane?" He asked.

"Will, the shopping will have to wait." Kurt responded.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Will asked getting worried.

"She just passed the last hour minutes crying in the bathroom. She let me in after fifteen minutes and then broke down completely. She cried herself to sleep." Kurt was really worried.

"This is really taking it's tool on her, poor Diane. We can always go shopping tomorrow." He said.

"Well, I'll go check on her. You can go to the living room and watch a movie." Kurt said.

"No thanks, I'll call the office." Will said and walked into the living room.

Kurt got upstairs and into his room, and Diane was still sleeping. He sat in a chair and just stayed there looking at her. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when she started to stir. He got up and sat by her side. Diane opened her eyes and flashed him a little smile. Kurt run his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. She was a little warm, maybe from crying so hard.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked her.

"I'm fine." Diane responded.

"Diane, you can talk to me, I won't go anywhere." Kurt said. He knew she was lying.

Diane was feeling like crap. She felt her head was about to explode, her throat felt as if it was on fire and her eyes hurt. But she wasn't going to tell that to Kurt, not in a million years. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"My head hurts." She said.

He smiled at her attempt of telling him what was wrong. At least she told him something.

"I can tell your throat too. I'll bring you an aspirin." He went to his bathroom and reappeared seconds later with a glass of water and an aspirin.

Diane took the aspirin and drank the whole glass of water; she was really thirsty. Kurt sat by her side and she lay her head on his lap. He started stroking her hair and she closed her eyes. She was really tired and was sure she would fall asleep again.

"Kurt…" She said.

"Yeah honey?" He answered.

"You don't mind if I fall asleep again? I'm really tired." She was almost whispering now.

"No sweetheart, you can sleep all you want." He said. The aspirin must had made her sleepy.

"Thanks. Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course baby, I'll stay." He said.

Diane fell asleep almost instantly after that, and woke up in a couple of hours. She was feeling much better, the aspirin really worked. She moved a little and realized her head was still on Kurt's lap. She moved and looked at him.

"Hey cowboy." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful" He responded with a wider smile.

Diane let out a small laugh, she knew she was looking awful. It was good she wasn't wearing any make up or she would be looking worse.

"Are we going shopping? What time is it anyways?" Diane asked.

"Well, I talked to Will and he is on the phone working, but I guess we can still go today. It's four o'clock." Kurt said.

"Oh… Then, we should get ready." Diane got up and Kurt followed her.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she would need a lot of make up to fix her face. Kurt hugged her from behind and smiled. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You are beautiful Diane, you don't need any make up." He said.

She laughed a little and turned to kiss him. She felt safe and loved in his arms, so she let him hold her all the time he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After just a few minutes they were both downstairs, ready to go out. Diane had fixed her face with some make up, but her eyes were still puffy. They entered the living room where Will was talking with Alicia on the phone.

"No, no just talk to the judge. He'll understand." Will said to Alicia, and then hung up.

Will turned and realized Diane and Kurt were there. Her eyes were puffy and shinny, but she flashed him a small smile. Kurt had his arm wrapped around her waist, and she was leaning on to him. Will smiled at this, Kurt made Diane happy. He got closer to them and looked at Kurt. He understood what he wanted and let go off Diane's waist. She turned her head to look at him but had no time to protest. Will gave her a gentle hug, and though she was surprised, she hugged him back. He let her go and smiled at her.

"So… Let's go shopping! I'm starving!" Will said in a playful tone.

"Okay, okay… Don't get all childish Will." Diane said with a small laugh.

They got out of the house and Diane didn't want to leave Justice alone, so they took him with them. They got into Kurt's truck and reached the supermarket in fifteen minutes.

"So… Is it always this calm here?" Will asked. He couldn't imagine that this town was so calm the whole year.

"Yeah, almost all the time. It gets a little crazy around summer, because a lot of families like to come here for a relaxing vacation." Kurt answered.

"I really like it here. It's so different from Chicago." Diane said. She really enjoyed the weekends she passed with Kurt at his farm.

They went up and down the alleys and got everything they needed, plus some things Diane wanted. They were walking towards Kurt's truck when Will's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"Good afternoon Will, it's detective Summers." Said the man at the other end of the line.

"Oh, good afternoon Detective." Said Will.

"We've traced Guerrero to a farm that belongs to a Mr. McVeight. Luckily we got there before he could enter the house and he is now under our custody. Where is Ms. Lockhart?" Detective Summers said.

"She is with me. We were staying at Kurt McVeight's house, but we went out to buy some things." Will answered.

"Well, it was very close, but thank God nothing happened. I'll wait here until you arrive." Summers said.

"Okay, see you in ten minutes." Will said and hung up.

Diane and Kurt heard only what Will said, and were very anxious to know what detective Summers had told him. Diane was nervous, and Kurt held her hand tightly to try to calm her. Will looked at them and told them what had happened. He watched color drain from Diane's face, and Kurt just take a deep breath. He took a step closer to Diane and hugged her lightly. She smiled at him a little, feeling calmer. Kurt took her hand and guided them towards his truck. They drove in silence and reached Kurt's house quickly. It was surrounded by police cars, even though everything seemed calm now. They got out of the car, Dine holding Justice and Kurt with an arm around her. Detective Summers came immediately towards them.

"Good afternoon." He said to the three of them. "I'm happy to inform you Guerrero is on his way to a maximum security prison, and won't be released for the next fifty years. The judge decided to readjust the jail time due to how dangerous he is, so he will be able to get out by the time he is 112 years. I would like to search your farm, Mr. McVeight, for any possible threats. Just to be sure everything is okay." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you detective Summers." Kurt said.

The detective started giving orders and the police officers followed him into the house. Meanwhile, Will, Kurt and Diane stayed close to the truck and waited. Will had taken Justice from Diane's arms, and Kurt was hugging her lightly. She suddenly felt very tired, the lack of sleep and stress had taken its toll on her. All she wanted was to put on her pajamas and crawl into Kurt's bed. It was finally over, she wouldn't have to worry about Guerrero for a long time. She turned her head to look into Kurt's eyes, and couldn't help but smile. She was happy. She had a man who she loved and that loved her back, a best friend she could always rely on and a dog that loved her.

**Sorry that this chapter took so long and is kinda short. Should I keep writing this? Maybe Guerrero escaping from prison, or a happy life for Will, Kurt and Diane? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
